Mon Petit Prince
by GinMa
Summary: In a kingdom where power and lust reign, can the love between a pilot and his little prince survive? Uchiha Sasuke is torn between matters of consequences... and the love of his life. sasunaru, au
1. Draw me a Sheep!

**Warning: YAOI! COMPLETE AU! SasuNaru, will mention other pairings in the future, will be M in the future if I gather enough guts to write a lemon! No flames please. Constructive comments and reviews are welcome. :D)**

**Summary: Inspired by the book, The Little Prince. Sasuke realizes Naruto and him live are like the Little Prince and the pilot. This time, however, they fall for each other. Can their love survive in a kingdom where power and lust are abound? SasuNaru, Yaoi**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto does. If I did, Sasuke would be less of a bastard. Just kidding, sasuke-fans. Antoine de Saint-Exupery owns The Little Prince.**

**Author's note (Important, Please do read! It will give you an idea about what you read in this fic :D): **

It's a complete alternate universe. Not like our real world right now, and certainly not like the world of Ninjas in Naruto. So there is technology involved, but there are still kingdoms and royal bloodlines existing, like a fairytale world only made cooler. Think of a world ALONG THE LINES of Vision of Escaflowne, or Disney's Atlantis during it's hayday. So, for instance, there are still computers, planes, etc. I will tell you more in the future chapters. Feel free to ask.

This is very much inspired by the Little Prince. Initially, the whole plot was going to be the way the book went, but I respected Antoine de Saint-Exupery's work too much to just take the easy way out. So it's going to be a completely different plot (hey, a relationship actually develops here! :D), but like Sasuke, you're going to see similarities between the book and the fanfiction.

So, on with the fic!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke Uchiha, royal general of the Hidden Kingdom of Leaf and prodigy air-force pilot, sat alone on a bench surrounded by beautiful flowers.

The man looked like a dark, albeit handsome, stranger in this environment. He wore an sleek, black uniform, and his sword and gun were neatly in place beside him. His hair, slightly long with its back tufted out, was as dark as night. His eyes were just as dark. His skin looked as if it hardly saw any light.

The dark-haired man contrasted greatly compared to the soft, fragile flowers he sat amongst, with a tall, well-built, lean body that spoke of strength and power.

He sat there, reading with his dark eyes focused on a book he has read many, many times—The Little Prince.

Sasuke was fascinated by the little prince for the blonde little boy in the story reminded him of something he had yet to pinpoint. He was sure, however, that the lonely world-weary pilot in the book reminded Sasuke of himself.

And so, the raven-haired pilot, as he read the old pages of the book once more, sat there enraptured and, in his mind, isolated with only a beautiful little sun-kissed boy to accompany him(1).

The handsome pilot turned the page.

_The first night, then, I went to sleep on the sand, a thousand miles from any human habitation. I was more isolated than a shipwrecked sailor on a raft in the middle of the ocean. Thus you can imagine my amazement, at sunrise, when I was awakened by an odd little voice. It said:_

"_if you please—"_

"—draw me a sheep!" a loud (and to Sasuke, very special) voice cut in, jolting Sasuke awake from his peaceful reading session.

"What?"

The owner of the voice laughed. It sounded disturbingly like a thousand little bells. What was more disturbing to the pilot, however, was the proximity of the said voice's owner. "Sasuke-bastard!! Draw me a sheep!"

And the voice and its owner sat on the pilot's lap. He had hair as bright and yellow as the sunflowers, or the sun these flowers loved. His lovely face contained sky-blue eyes that spoke of heaven(2). He was known to many as Prince Naruto, the crown prince of the Hidden Kingdom of Leaf. To Prince Naruto's friends, he was just Naruto. To Sasuke, however, Naruto was simply a small dobe, and the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life.

However, the bright bundle of sunshine currently residing in his lap need not know that. Getting over his initial surprise, Sasuke smirked at _his _dobe. "And why, pray tell, do I need to draw you a sheep?"

The fair-haired boy wrapped his arms around the pilot. "Iruka and Kakashi told me I needed to lay off foxes. Iruka mentioned I had too many fox plushies in my room."

Sasuke smirked some more. He had given around half of those plushies to Naruto when the blonde was younger.

The smaller boy continued. "Kakashi-pervert said I probably didn't know what other animals looked like. I said, 'Of course I do! As the future Hokage and defender of humans and creatures alike, I know every animal in the… err.. animal kingdom!'"

"So he dared you to draw every animal you know without a reference?" The dark-haired pilot guessed.

"Yes! He gave me until tonight after dinner to draw 20 animals that he listed! And he made sure I wouldn't have access to the library or interworldnet(3) by banning me from going there!" the blonde pouted. "Sasuke, I neeeeeeed you!"

The pilot choked on his own saliva. Damn him and his perverted imagination. _Someone_ was rubbing off on him. On the other side of the castle, Kakashi sneezed.

Naruto showed Sasuke the many papers he scribbled on. "I can't draw a sheep to save my life! I tried! I really did… but it ended up looking like a dirt bunny,—" he held the first doodle, err, drawing, "a cotton candy," the second drawing was colored pink.

The pilot interrupted. "Dobe, no sheep is pink. Actually, no mammal that I'm aware of is pink."

Upon seeing the third doodle, Sasuke said, "and sheep don't have fangs too," On the fourth, he added "nor do they have…are those wings?"

The smaller boy scowled, and then continued showing Sasuke the other failed attempts at sheep drawing. "It just won't look like a sheep! This is the last animal I have to draw! See? I finished the others."

Setting aside the sheep drawings, Naruto pulled out other sheets of paper containing his other drawings and showed them to the other man.

"…" Sasuke looked, and would have guffawed if he wasn't _Sasuke. _"Dobe, you have as much talent in drawing as a blind kindergartner."

The blonde stuck his tongue at him. "You just can't appreciate art." The blonde groaned, and hugged the taller man closer to him. "Sasukkkkkeeeeeeee, " And Sasuke felt his heart flutter, like every other time Naruto was with him, or even just when Sasuke _dreamed _ of him. His hands itched to touch, _grope, _hold and worship the boy in his lap. But it was forbidden, and Sasuke knew how badly the _Elders_ would react when they find out.

"What, dobe?" the pilot said sounding composed, but inside, he was a man conflicted—torn between his desire to _corrupt _the underage blonde boy in his arms or be true to his oath of protecting the kingdom and its prince from dangers like Sasuke himself.

The _dobe _pleaded the way Iruka taught him, speaking like it was a matter of great consequence. "If you please—"

Sasuke looked at the blonde's face and realized he was indeed like the pilot in the book.

"—_draw me a sheep!"_

And Naruto, beautiful, precious, childish Naruto with his blonde hair and blue eyes and cheerful, loud facade, was Sasuke's Little Prince.

The pilot was scared of the fact that he desired this blonde who wasn't even eighteen summers old, who was far more beautiful than any of the flowers here in the garden or in the world—the crown prince who was intended be someone else's and not the lover of one sinful, dark, stoic general who swore to protect, and _only _protect.

Always the perfect persuader, Naruto topped his request with a chaste kiss on the pilot's cheeks. As the blonde's soft, reddish lips came upon Sasuke's face, the dark-haired man knew he would indeed be drawing a sheep, not because his oath obliges him too (after all, drawing a sheep was not his duty), but simply because it was Naruto who requested it.

For Naruto, Sasuke realized he would do _anything._ And that's what scared the dark-haired pilot the most.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please Review! You know you want to. :)

1-Why does this sound so perverted to me? :D

2-Again, why does this sound oddly perverted? Looking into Naruto's eyes takes Sasuke to heaven. Hmm… but what I really mean is that our blonde uke's eyes is so blue it's like a gateway to an otherworldly place—like heaven :P

3-Interworldnet for them is internet to us.


	2. Talk Just Like GrownUps

Chapter 2

**Warning: YAOI, complete AU, SASUNARU, others(unrequited)Naru, other pairings will be mentioned in the future.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and The Little Prince are not mine.**

**Author's note: **

**Again, this is inspired by Antoine de Saint-Exupery's The Little Prince. BUT IT IS A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT PLOT, so those who haven't read the book yet need not fear. **

**Naruto is 17, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Ino are 20, Iruka and Kakashi are 30. Tsunade and Jiraiya are, well, they threatened to kill me if I told you their age. I will tell you more when the other characters are introduced. :D This chapter and the next will be filled with tension, but no _real _action yet. Wait until, hopefully, the fourth for all the yaoi goodness. **

**And please, I can't stress it enough, click on that little button at the bottom left and REVIEW! This is only my third fic, and I'd really like to know what you think. Constructive comments and inputs are very, very welcome! **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2 Talk Just Like Grown-Ups

Dinner was a lavish affair held nightly in the castle. Every evening, the Kingdom's wealthiest lords, ladies and senior officers came to join the Elders for a meal. Queen Tsunade, the surrogate ruler of Hidden Leaf, also sat at the table beside her body guard, Jiraiya.

The hall in which these royalties dined was as ridiculously opulent as its guests. Other than Queen Tsunade who was dressed in a simple but elegant green evening gown, all the ladies wore lavish costumes and jewelry that could blind eyes with its shining glare.

The men were dressed in expensive robes. They talked of money, hunting for sport, and even more money. Tsunade's big, white-haired sentinel, Jiraiya, did not join in on any conversation.

Everyone had finished their meals, and bid their time having small talk with each other. An attractive blonde dressed in a dark blue ball gown noticed the absence of two persons. "I know I haven't been here in a few years since the former king and queen died. Many things have indeed changed," the girl named Ino started. "But shouldn't the prince be attending dinner with us? And where is the handsome general?"

A look of distaste reflected upon The Elders' faces, and most of the Ladies in the dining hall at the mention of the seventeen-year old prince.(1)

"Prince Naruto normally eats with his small group of teachers and some officers who are his friends, including General Uchiha, " Tsunade answered.

The first elder frowned. "The spoiled little prince refuses to eat without the company of his friends."

"And he is _very _closeto the general; one would almost think they were lovers. It is not right for a prince soon to be spoken for to act like that. The brat refuses to follow decorum. He is already pushing 18 summers, and yet he stays childish and unreasonable," the second elder followed.

The queen put down the glass she was drinking from.

"On the contrary, Prince Naruto has every reason not to eat here. You would not accept his teachers in the table for they are not royalty. Plus, he's quite uncomfortable in ridiculously _lavish _events such as these, as am I. But as Surrogate Queen, I am bound to this tradition. However, the prince is not. I will not push Naruto into doing what he doesn't want until it is time to do so." Tsunade answered like a mother protective of her own child.

The tension between the Elders and the Queen was palpable.

Fortunately, a lord who had too many glasses of alcohol cut the mounting conflict with a drunken remark. "Ah, but-_hic_!- it is such a shame that the little-_hic_- prince is not here. I would-_hic_-love to eat that-_hic_-pretty thing."

The other lords agreed with wolfish grins on their faces. The ladies, on the other hand, grew more annoyed at the attention the absent prince was getting from their men.(1) Soon, the small talk resumed and the tension faded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the other side of the castle was a small, efficient but elegant dining room. Naruto, Sasuke, and the Army strategist Shikamaru sat on the table. Kakashi and Iruka, Naruto's beloved personal teachers also joined them for dinner.

"HA! See, Kakashi-pervert? Never underestimate the power of Uzumaki Naruto." The blond boy said while Kakashi looked at the animal drawings. Iruka was also peering from behind the silver-haired man's shoulder.

Kakashi sweatdropped as he continued flipping through the pages of Naruto's drawings. Granted, the blond could have known what the animals looked like in his mind. But as Kakashi looked at a drawing of a… _creature_ that, according to Naruto, should be a cat, the silver-haired man concluded Naruto was horrible, terrible, dreadful and just plain awful at drawing.

Iruka remained speechless. Kakashi knew the soft-spoken man was trying to think of a truthful, or at the very least, partially true, complement to the hopeful blonde's animal renditions. The silver-haired teacher knew it was a lost case.

He noticed something different about the last animal—the sheep. "Naruto, this sheep looks different."

Naruto, who was gobbling up on the noodles, nearly choked. Sasuke just smirked. Flustered, the blond boy asked, "err…What do you mean, different? I drew that! Believe it, you pervert!"

"This sheep actually looks like a sheep." Kakashi wiggled his eyebrows. "You didn't seduce a certain someone to draw a sheep for you, now did you, Naru-chaaan?"

Iruka blushed. Sasuke _looked _indifferent. Shikamaru observed them with his head supported by one hand on the table. He looked bored but amused.

A minor scuffle ensued between sensei and student. For a while, all Sasuke, Iruka and Shikamaru saw was-let's call it- a _fighting ball of dirt_. One that magically appears when people fight and all you can see are occasional faces, fists, and feet and voices (in this case, saying, "how dare you doubt my word?", and "maa, maa, let's not get too hasty now, Naru-chan." ) amidst a hazy ball of smoke. Iruka, in all his years of teaching, could not begin to fathom the mystery of the -we call it- _fighting ball of dirt_.

The _fighting ball of dirt_ began to fade. It gave way to the silhouette of the two men, the smaller being held tightly by the other man.

"Hgggk!!" Shikamaru heard. It suspiciously came from Sasuke's side. _'Someone's jealous,' _thought the black-haired strategist.

As the _fighting ball of dirt _began to dissipate completely, Sasuke saw he didn't have to exterminate the silver-haired man for getting _comfy _with _his _Naruto. Kakashi was just giving Naruto a noogie.

'_A noogie on Naruto's bright, blond hair, and one of his arms around Naruto's shoulders and graceful, smooth neck," _Sasuke realized.

"Hgggk!!" Shikamaru heard again, and glanced toward a very miffed Uchiha.

"Now, don't deny it, Naruto. You're probably the worst liar in the Kingdom." Kakashi looked like he was smirking. But one could never tell with the strange mask covering one eye and the lower half of his face.

Right before Naruto could say anything to his defense, a meek voice from the doorway cut in. "P-P-Prince Naruto, the Elders have…a- a letter for you."

The blond immediately jumped, hitting Kakashi below the chin in the process, and walked over to the black-haired girl carrying the letter. "Ah, Hinata, thank you."

Hinata blushed while Naruto asked her when the Elders sent for this message, and if they wanted a reply.

'_He's really different when it comes to serious affairs such as this. Iruka and Kakashi had taught him well.' _Naruto smiled a smile unlike the childish one Sasuke had seen earlier. Instead, as Naruto moved and talked to the shy servant with a gentle, charismatic authority, Sasuke saw the bearing of a prince. '_Naruto is beautiful,' _Sasuke observed, _'whether he acts as my dobe or as the prince… he is utterly enchanting.'_

Sasuke was so enchanted by the blonde that he could almost forget. Almost. But in the end, Sasuke always remembers his oath.

The raven-haired man jumped out of his chair. _'Shit. I can't afford to think this way. I'm just confused. I'm not in lo-'_

"Sasuke-bastard?" Naruto's voice stopped him in his tracks. "Are you leaving already?"

The pilot feigned indifference. "Hn. I have some things I need to accomplish tonight." Sasuke prayed no one would see through his flimsy excuse.

"I'll see you at training after an hour." And he left the dining room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke was confused. He walked to his office, opened it haphazardly and went straight into the bathroom linked to his domain. Strong but graceful hands turned open the faucet and scooped up the cold water. Sasuke washed his face and tried to cool down.

But every time he closed his eyes and splashed the cold water on his face, he envisioned Naruto—Naruto laughing; crying; calling out to him, "Sasuke! Are you leaving already?"

Naruto looking at him, looking like he needed saving. '_Save you from what? I need to save you from myself.' _

Naruto _kissing_ him on the cheeks with his soft, reddish lips. Sasuke realizing he would do _anything _for Naruto, '_Anything at all.'_

Sasuke shook his head, leaned his elbows on the beautifully-crafted marble sink, and covered his face with his hands. "Get out of my heart, dobe."

After a while, he came out and sat himself on the settee (sofa) within his spacious office and brooded. The raven-haired man's desire was growing more and more for Naruto. When they were children, Sasuke had already felt concern and protectiveness for the handsome little prince. But he could mask it with their friendly rivalry and jests.

Years ago, Naruto and Sasuke were free to act like children, despite the Elders' persecution of the blond. The two playfully sparred, competed, hugged and held hands while running in the corridors of the castle.

Today, Naruto is still affectionate and child-like to Sasuke. After all these years, he still maintained an innocent amazement of the world that lay before him. Sasuke on the other hand, had changed.

He had, like the pilot in the book, become an adult. The raven was now a man haunted by serious matters.

As Sasuke closed his eyes while he lay on the sofa and swept some stray ebony bangs away from his face, he tried to convince himself that it was simply hormones. It was just lust for the beautiful, blue eyed blond—lust that he could overcome in a matter of time.

An adult man with many duties simply did not fall in—

"Love." A voice near the doorway spoke.

Sasuke immediately sat up straight, grabbed the gun from his holster and pointed it at the intruder with an audible click.

He relaxed when he saw that it was his Army Strategist, Shikamaru. The man was leaning on the wall beside his door.

"What are you doing here, Nara?"

With hands placed in his pocket, black hair tied in a ponytail, and eyes that looked as if he was too lazy for small talk, Shikamaru got straight to the point.

"You're in love with Naruto."

Sasuke's heart nearly stopped. But he feigned indifference. Smirking, he relaxed back at the sofa. "I don't know what you're talking about, Nara. Granted, you may have noticed some… _sexual _tension between me and the dobe, but it's far from love."

Turning serious, he added, "I'll get over this in a few days."

Shikamaru gave him a weary look that betrayed his doubt at Sasuke's statement. "Psh. Most anyone I know wants to get inside Naruto's pants. I heard the Elders talking. While they completely hate the fact that more and more of our people are falling for our prince's charms, they found a use for his beauty."

Sasuke remained still, waiting for the smart man to continue.

"They're going to marry him off, Uchiha. He'll be spoken for in less than a month to one of the Kages in the other kingdoms. They plan for an alliance between two powerful kingdoms."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You need to be careful. The Elders are growing more uncomfortable with your closeness to the prince. They're afraid you may steal him away from his future fiancé."

"They have nothing to be afraid of. Naruto is just my childhood friend, nothing more. He isn't even 18 summers old." The pilot stood up, grabbed his sparring weapons, and walked toward the door.

While Sasuke's face remained stoic, his tone showed gratefulness toward a friend trying to look out for him. "Nara, I've grown up and know our boundaries. In this kingdom, Naruto is prince and I am just a pilot and Army general."

And Sasuke Uchiha walked out of the room.

Had the pilot stayed a few seconds later, he would've heard Shikamaru speak the truth he denied for so long.

"But in your heart, you are simply Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto…

…is the love of your life."

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

PLEASE REVIEW! Feedback really helps me get the story going. :D

1-the distaste of the ladies is due to their envy of Naruto good looks. I wasn't sure if I narrated it clearly. :D

Next chapter will have the two together alone again! :D


	3. Straight Ahead of Oneself

Sasuke walked like a man possessed, distracted by his own thoughts

**Warning and Disclaimer:** See first chapter please. :D

**Author's Notes**:

THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!

The drama is rising. The plot is thickening. Naruto is trapped within a golden castle/cage, and it is up to Sasuke to get his mind out of the gutter and take him far, far away before the little prince breaks.

Whoo. I do sincerely hope my writing is understandable, that's why your REVIEWS are vital.  I want to know what you think, what issues and situations I need to clear up for the story to become better.

Please REVIEW, and tell me IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER TO INCLUDE SASUKE AND NARUTO FINALLY SHARING THEIR FIRST HOT, STEAMY AND FORBIDDEN KISS! Wah. Now excuse me while I blush at my pervertedness. Someone is rubbing off on me.

Kakashi: Aachoo!!

Now on with the story!

**Chapter 3 Straight Ahead of Oneself**

Sasuke walked like a man possessed, distracted by his own thoughts.

He paid no attention to the young maids that blushed at the sight of his body, built like a greek god, with a face so devastatingly gorgeous.

Other than a small bow of the head, the pilot also paid no heed to the Ladies who just finished dining with the elders, and were giving him a 'come hither' look. Some of these well-dressed ladies were bold enough to ask him to escort them on their way out, back to the carriages that would take them home. Never having the patience to deal with unwanted attention such as this, Sasuke simply walked past them without a word and continued walking along the corridors, up through the castle's elevator until he finally reached a certain floor.

The whole corridor contained only one doorway, which stood out because of a quirky sign that was haphazardly attached to it. The sign said, _Naruto "the- totally-awesome-babe-magnet-who's-going-to-whoop-your-sorry-ass,-especially-if-you're-Sasuke-bastard" Uzumaki's room. _Beside it was a doodle of a chibi blue-eyed blond grinning. It was, according to the dobe, his self-portrait.

Looking at the wacky signboard, he smirked, and then opened the slightly ajar door.

Sasuke walked in, and he could've sworn his heart stopped at the alarming sight in front of him.

He was greeted by the sight of Naruto whose golden orange muffler swayed, and golden locks trembled in the evening breeze. The prince stared up towards the stars, watching with the look of childish wonder.

But what scared Sasuke was that Naruto, sweet, loud but fragile Naruto, _was standing on top of the terrace ledge._

One little slip and Naruto would fall and crash and _die _and not be with Sasuke anymore, and just the thought of that had Sasuke's entire world crumbling.

Fear gripped his entire heart, and the raven-haired man acted on instinct. He ran and grabbed a surprised Naruto from the ledge.

"What the--"

Sasuke caught his little prince in his strong arms, and held him so tightly it seemed the pilot would never let go. They fell to the floor entangled.

"S-Sasuke?"

Sasuke shook, his face buried in Naruto's golden tresses. "Don't ever _fucking _do that again. You… you could've…" He raised his head and searched Naruto's eyes to see why. Why he was up on that god-forsaken ledge. Why Sasuke just knew that if Naruto died, Sasuke would die with him.

"Why, Naruto?"

Sasuke became disturbed when Naruto giggled. "Silly, I couldn't resist trying to get a closer view. The stars are beautiful."

And Sasuke remembered the book once more. '_The stars are beautiful because of a flower one cannot see,' _the little prince said.

Was Naruto Sasuke's Little Prince? Was he going to lose him to the stars too?

Angered, he shook the blond. "Are you crazy?! What the fuck do you mean you're trying to get a closer view? Dobe, you could've died!"

The raven was not aware of the tears that fell down his face until Naruto wiped it for him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Don't cry, Sasuke-teme. I just… They're so free, you know?" Naruto leaned his forehead on Sasuke's. And in a sad tone, he added, "Sometimes I can't help but wonder what's out there."

That one moment, the Uchiha, who had always been a man concerned with matters of consequence, ignored the need to be proper. Unable to understand what the blond meant, all Sasuke could do was hold the blond tighter and try to forget his conflicting emotions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours later, Clink! The sound of two swords clashing sounded as two men, one blond and one with black hair, sparred in the training grounds. While the other was clearly well-built, tall and strong, the other was lithe, small but fast.

Naruto and Sasuke slashed, attacked and moved so fluidly and gracefully that they looked like they were dancing on the grassy floor.

Another slash from Naruto, and the raven saw an opening and attacked. _'Bingo.' _After a few seconds and many complicated twists and moves, Sasuke finally had Naruto on the ground with him on top of the blond.(1) It was the end of a long spar where both showed unrelenting strength.

"I win." Sasuke smirked, and moved when he realized their position. Blushing, Sasuke was caught off guard when Naruto suddenly grabbed the raven's ankle, and yanked him down so his back was on the ground. This time, Naruto sat on top of Sasuke's lower half, quite above his groin. He felt a nosebleed coming.

The blond grinned, resembling a fox. "I believe a tie is in order."

Sasuke was fighting a hard-on while trying to remain stoic.

"Hn." _Just get off me unless you want me to ravish you here!_

"Yey!" Taking that as a yes, Naruto got off Sasuke (2) and lay beside him in the grass. Both were sweaty, still catching their breaths. They stared at the stars once more.

"Nee, Sasuke-teme?"

"Yes, dobe?"

"I don't want to get married."

"I… what?"

"You know that letter I received earlier at dinner today? It was from the Elders. They said a ball will be held next week. All the eligible boys and girls will attend. One of them will be my intended."

Sasuke had known this earlier. Hell, he had expected all his life that his prince will be betrothed to another. But he didn't expect to feel his heart breaking.

He feigned indifference. "Dobe, you're better off married. Didn't you say you wanted to marry someone you love?"

"Exactly(4). If they choose someone _else _for me, then…" The blond smiled sadly.

Sasuke looked at him, and realized what Naruto meant. But before he could react, Naruto sat up and spoke excitedly.

"All my life, I've been trapped in this castle. I want to go away. I want to get away from here Sasuke. You've seen the world right? Why don't we just go in the aeroplane and fly faaar away from here. I want to see the world! I'll bet there are lots of exotic babes out there that'll be very happy to see me." Naruto grinned.

The general scoffed at the last statement. "Dobe, no girl wants a guy who's prettier than her."

"Teme!" and Naruto launched himself on the taller man once more. A playful brawl ensued until their lips clashed-- softly, faintly.

Blushing, the two deemed it wiser to stop and rest awhile.

Sasuke turned his head to look at Naruto under the faint light offered by the starlit sky, and his heart fluttered even more at the enchanting beauty of the prince.

The Uchiha continued, pretending as if the softness of Naruto's reddish lips did not linger on him. "Fly away from here? You're the prince, dobe. Your future is set out for you. You live in the castle of one of the most powerful kingdoms in the world. Why would you want to leave?"

Naruto seemed sad when he answered. "Because where I live, everything is so small…"

And Sasuke remembered the Little Prince in the book once more.

…_straight ahead of oneself, one cannot go very far."_

After a while, Sasuke and Naruto finally got back up to the castle and went into their separate rooms to sleep. But all night, Sasuke could not take the dobe out of his mind.

He woke up the next morning to Kiba knocking on his door, and telling him the Elders have called for a meeting.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Serious Matters repost!

**THOSE WHO HAVE ALREADY READ THIS FOURTH CHAPTER, IT'S STILL THE SAME! I'M SO SORRY! I HAD TO REPOST IT AGAIN BECAUSE MY STORY WOULDN'T REGISTER IN THE SEARCH RESULTS WHEN I TYPED IN SASUNARU, and that made me feel so bad. SO I AM REPOSTING IT TO SEE IF MAYBE THIS TIME, THE UPDATE WILL SHOW IN THE SEARCH RESULTS!! AGAIN, I'M REALLY SORRY FOR THIS. WILL UPDATE SOON, HOPEFULLY. :)  
**

Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed! You keep this fic going! I've just finished my geography exam today, so my brain is one big puddle of goo. So if I'm already writing gibberish, PLEASE REVIEW and ask me questions, or tell me what I need to clarify. I'll be glad to answer your questions and fix the gooey parts. :)

Warning: SasuNaru YAOI, Complete AU, other pairings in the future, Sasuke's going to have some rivals.

Sorry! The scenes in this chapter are going to run on lots of dialogue… and I mean a lot.

Disclaimer: All I own is my dog. And as far as I know, his name is not Naruto. :( Wah!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4 Serious Matters

_3 years ago, in the Konoha Kingdom, lay a peaceful, flourishing village called Sound. _

_The people there were a joyful lot, with many places of trade and entertainment. _

_Everyone was happy. The women and children radiated warmth and good health; the men were robust and often joined the Kingdom's Army as some of the best soldiers._

_But one moonlit night, while the villagers were gathered in celebration and the number of sentries on duty was very little; Sound was invaded, conquered with unrelenting force and firepower. Rumors said that the moon turned red that night, after so much blood had been shed. _

_A man with skin as pale as paper, eyes golden and slit like a snake's, and long hair as black as his heart took over the village. He killed or experimented with those he deemed useless, and used the women and children to blackmail the men to fight in his army. His name was Orochimaru._

_That night, Sound was declared independent of Konoha. And no outsider dared to question it. Not even the Kingdom's royalties, who turned a blind eye to the blood spilled and the suffering felt by the Sound People. _

_Queen Tsunade and then-general Obito, wanted to fight and take back Sound, but without the approval of the Elders, they were powerless to move. The kingdom's flawed laws had a loophole the Elders used to overpower the general and Tsunade._

_The frustrated surrogate Queen did not know why the Elders did this, they gave her no reason. _

_And so, for 3 years, Sound continued to suffer under Orochimaru, and the neighboring villages that heard their screams and the royalties that turned a blind eye, kept silent. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And so, we, the Elders, now approve of the fight to take back Sound. We implore General Sasuke Uchiha, to go on a stealth mission _alone_ to Sound village, and assassinate the criminal Orochimaru and his key men (1)."

"No, he won't!"

"I must state, prince, that while you are not yet King, you don't have much of a say in this matter."

The blond grew flushed and angered at the elder before him.

Sneering, the first Elder continued, "It is the general's duty to exterminate any uprising within the kingdom."

"Why only now? Why after 3 years?" The raven asked.

"We have, _eherm, _realizedthat Orochimaru is getting far too powerful leading his little mutiny in the Sound village. He needs to be taken care of."

'_Suspicious,' _Sasuke thought of the flimsy excuse the Elder gave.

"And sending Sasuke alone to face Orochimaru and his soldiers will solve the problem?!" Naruto nearly shouted.

The second elder answered, "This is a secret mission. Sending a whole battalion of soldiers to exterminate the village will only cause a stir. With the kingdom's ball so close and so many royalties from other kingdoms invited, we mustn't give them reason to doubt our stability!"

The blond grit his teeth. "Then why not send somebody else to do your dirty work? Why risk Sasuke-teme's life for a mission like this? He's important to this kingdom."

Sasuke knew the blond was worried for him.

But still, he kept silent as the sneering Elder answered. He spoke mockingly. "Why? This is a _biiig _mission. We need the best man to eliminate the kingdom's worst problem."

Suddenly, Shikamaru's warning rang in the Uchiha's head. _"You need to be careful. The Elders are growing more uncomfortable with your closeness to the prince. They're afraid you may steal him away from his future fiancé."_

With his face unexpressive and eyes blank as ever, inside his mind, the general finally grasped the situation.

Naruto was attached to Sasuke, and as much as he wanted to deny it, Sasuke felt… _something_ for Naruto. And he realized that the elders knew this too.

They weren't sending Sasuke on this suicide mission because they cared for the Sound people. They were sending the raven to Sound because they wanted him to stay away from the Prince.

Unsure of how to react to this realization, Sasuke was roused from his thoughts when the blond prince addressed the Surrogate Queen seated at the head of the table.

"Tsunade-baba, don't tell me you're going to allow this?" Naruto pleaded with his sapphire eyes.

The queen with a heavy bosom looked balefully at the Elders and sighed. "I'm sorry, Naruto. We've been waiting for years for the approval to take back Sound. We need the Elders' consent to make a move, and finally now, we have it."

Tsunade's heart broke at Naruto's crestfallen face. She added, "However, it is only their approval that we need. The line of attack will come from the General. It is ultimately the general's choice on how he wants to go about Orochimaru."

She turned to address Sasuke. "Uchiha, as military general you have a right to decline the proposal and think of another strategy to defeat sound."

Sasuke opened his mouth to propose two strategies in his mind, but the third Elder cut in. "Yes, that is true. But remember, General Uchiha, that if you decline this mission, it only means either you are afraid of facing Orochimaru alone, or for some _suspicious_ reason, you are attached to _somebody_, and can't leave him behind."

The elder looked at naruto then back at Sasuke, reclined more in his chair and said smugly, "Either way, it only shows your weakness as a military head."

BAM!

"WHY, YOU--" The sound of a chair falling on the floor and glasses crashing echoed throughout the Council Room as Naruto jumped across the table, and tried to attack the surprised Elder.

Jiraiya, ever the fast one, stopped Naruto by grabbing the blond at his waist and lifting him a little far away from the group.

But Naruto was not deterred. Trying to escape from the large, white-haired man's arms, he snarled, pointing a finger at the sneering old man, "YOU! YOU ANCIENT, SELFISH BASTARD!! HOW DARE YOU IMPLY THAT SASUKE-TEME IS A COWARD?!"

Sasuke was fuming, indignant at the accusation hurled before him, and torn at the obvious manipulation of the Elders that he could not escape. But he sat still, as he finally spoke, breaking the noisy argument amongst the group.

"I'll go."

"W-What?" Naruto's voice shook.

The Elders looked at each other, grinning—everything was going according to their plan.

Sasuke was a man of great pride. After hinting that either the raven would be a coward for declining the elder's proposed mission, or that he was in love with Naruto and could not leave the prince, the General had no other choice. His pride as an Uchiha was his downfall, and the scheming Elders had no problem using this weapon against him..

"I have already decided. I will eliminate Orochimaru and his men. I will take my leave tonight." Sasuke stood up to his full, intimidating height with his lean, muscled body straight and his handsome face almost devoid of emotion.

He bowed his head slightly, a courtesy of goodbye to the Royalties. "Queen Tsunade, Elders…" For a moment, as he glanced upon the table, his eyes betrayed his disdain towards the old men, dressed impeccably in expensive robes.

His eyes then turned to the heartbroken, surprised blond, and he bowed his head once more. "…My Prince. Trust that I will return with Sound back within the kingdom's rule." Then he walked to the door and silently left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke loaded his weapons on a sleek, black Fighter plane. This vehicle was one of the Kingdom's most advanced stealth planes, built and modified for the general, also the best pilot of the whole Kingdom, himself. Sasuke called it _The Sharingan_, a name he derived from a ninja mythology book he read when he was a kid.

He had just finished briefing Shikamaru, his strategist, and Neji, a tall, long-haired brunette and his Second-in-command, on the situation. They discussed his mission, and then Sasuke gave them specific instructions to do while he was away—protect the kingdom, guide the new recruits, continue the training of all the soldiers, monitor the missions and handle the military paperwork. Lastly, he asked them to watch over _his _blond dobe.

The Uchiha, who hardly trusted anyone, had faith in Shikamaru and Neji. Time and many missions fought together proved their capability as leaders, and more importantly, their loyalty as Sasuke's comrades.

Afterwards, he took all the supplies and weapons that he needed for the mission, went to the air-dock(2) to his fighter plane, and started preparing to leave. All the while, Sasuke thought of the situation, the manipulative Elders he wished he could kill instead, and… Naruto. _Loud, idiotic, charming, beautiful Naruto. _His mind supplied.

The raven shook his head, his ebony hair swaying as he tried shaking his feelings away. Sasuke knew these feelings were what got him in trouble in the first place. It wasn't right. As general, he _must _not feel anything except protectiveness towards the prince.

While he internally debated with his feelings, the pilot-general heard footsteps running towards him. He recognized whose feet they were immediately—Naruto's.

"Sasuke-bastard! How can you agree with this?"

The raven continued fixing his things, not meeting Naruto's imploring sky-blue eyes.

"Because it is my duty to fight for the kingdom," He reasoned simply.

"…then what is your men's duty?"

Sasuke stopped, but did not answer.

Naruto did not let go of the question. "You are the general, Sasuke. And while you are the best and most honorable among your soldiers, you do not deserve to be sent on that suicide mission. If you feel that is your responsibility, then tell me, what purpose does your army serve if not to fight with you?"

"This is my fight, as the elders so put it. And I will fight it alone, dobe. I have to prove myself for my family's honor and defeat that snake." He then finished loading the rest of his weapons.

Naruto grew desperate. "Sasuke, please… please… your life is not worth risking for this. There's got to be a better way."

The Uchiha narrowed his eyes as his temper flared, his voice grew colder, sharper.

"What do you suggest, my prince?" Sasuke said heatedly. "What better way is there? That we run away on an airplane and never look back at our responsibilities? That we keep lying on the grass looking up at the stars? This is a serious matter, Naruto! Orochimaru poses a threat, do you not understand?"

Naruto's blue eyes widened in shock at Sasuke's hurtful comments, his attractive face showing incredible hurt, then anger. "Serious matters? You talk just like _them._"

"You grew older, but you have mixed everything up!" the blond added, shouting heatedly. Sasuke was speechless. He had witnessed Naruto before when he got mad—the blond acted on his anger by jumping immediately on Sasuke and trying to punch the hell out of him.

But this time, the blond just looked so deeply, sincerely hurt, disappointed.

Sasuke realized he never wanted to see his dobe this sad and angry. "My prince… I…"

"No! Don't you dare call me that! Everyday, I deal with shallow pompous adults telling me to think of serious matters, to place wealth, looks, power above all things! They spend their days thinking, strategizing what would make them more powerful. But never have they stopped to smell a flower. They have never looked at the sky and tried counting the stars. They have never cared enough to give a homeless person shelter… They have never loved anybody."

Naruto's blue eyes were brimming with tears. When Sasuke remained speechless, he continued, "Everyday, they tell me to stick with serious matters. Matters of consequence. But they are no better than a bird that can, but would not fly…"

"You mock me for never knowing what is important, but do _you _know, Sasuke? You say dealing with Orochimaru is a serious matter, and I agree with that. It is your duty to risk you life for our kingdom, and I know that. But is it not worth thinking of those you leave behind if you are foolishly killed?..." By this time, Naruto's voice had already weakened.

"…Is it not worth thinking that that if you die… if you die, you will leave me?" And the sun-kissed prince could not stop the sobs that shook his small frame. He could say no more for he was overcome with tears.

Hearing Naruto cry so desperately broke Sasuke's heart. He put all his self-control into remaining still, not rushing towards the little prince to comfort and hold him.

He closed his eyes, turned his back from Naruto, and climbed aboard the stealth plane. He turned the engine on, and prepared to leave.

But he could not resist looking back at _his _dobe. _Maybe for one last time._

And the sight before him made all of Sasuke's hesitations crumble for that one moment. The beautiful prince, in his despair, was brought to his knees by the sobs that shook his entire frame. Tears were falling from his sapphire eyes, and the grief that befell his golden heart made itself known through the expression on his beautiful, whiskered face.

Unable to control himself, Sasuke jumped out of the plane and marched briskly towards the anguished boy.

Sasuke held Naruto's willowy arms and pulled him nearer into a hot, searing kiss.

Naruto's eyes widened for a fraction of a second until his surprise gave way to desire for the raven-haired man. He opened his mouth and was met with Sasuke's skillful tongue, plunging, probing deeper. And the blond met Sasuke's aggressiveness with his own.

All the passion, longing, and (dare he say it?) love, was poured by Sasuke into this kiss. What he could never bring himself to say, he expressed by holding Naruto tighter in his arms.

Finally, when the lack of air was making itself known upon their lungs, they broke the kiss. Sasuke continued holding the blond, and showered small kisses upon his forehead, cheeks, and then back to his lips, until…

"I love you," came a breathless whisper from the prince in Sasuke's arms. Immediately, the general realized what he was doing, and let Naruto go.

He stepped back, away from the confused blond. "Naruto… I… shit. I can't… I'm sorry."

And ran back to his stealth plane, lifted off, and flew away from the little prince whose heart he broke once more.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1-_key men_... help me. i don't know what else to call "second-in-command-people".

**I'M HOPING TO MAKE AT LEAST 25 REVIEWS BEFORE I DECIDE TO UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER. PLEASE DO REVIEW IF YOU HAVE ANY COMMENTS WHATSOEVER.**


	5. The Feeling of Urgency

**Warning: Lotsa swearing, dearies.**

**For the summary, disclaimer and other warnings, please see the first chapter.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**It's short, I know. It's actually just a little excerpt-y thing, to portray how our lovebirds are doing before the actual action starts. :D I'm trying to do as much as I can before school starts, so how about a little review to keep me going? ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

**The Feeling of Urgency**

Uchiha Sasuke sat on the branch of a very tall tree, brooding.

He was hidden amongst the thick, green foliage in front of the Sound stronghold—his vantage point allowing him to monitor the activities below. The handsome man knew he would succeed in this mission as long as he was careful. But even if this was probably the most exciting, thrilling, not to mention, dangerous mission the raven was given, he was growing restless.

It had been three days since he left Konoha. Three days since he had been spying and planning for this mission. Three days since he had last seen Naruto. Already, he had been feeling this sickening emptiness inside of him.

'_Which is good,' _he thought, trying to appease himself. _'This way, no dobe is going to distract me from my job.'_

He absentmindedly watched Orochimaru getting out of his shuttle and into the fortress, surrounded by his body guards and his second-in-commands.

Sasuke smiled as he imagined how the blond would react if the raven confirmed to him the rumors—Orochimaru did, indeed, look like a snake.

'_He'd probably laugh his cute little ass off.' _The pilot thought as he looked up to the stars.

* * *

Naruto looked up to the stars, pouting.

"Three days. Three _fucking _days."

"Language, Naruto." Iruka said, not looking up from the book he was reading.

They were in the castle's vast garden, after Naruto pleaded to Iruka with puppy eyes that he didn't want to be stuck studying in his room.

So Iruka obliged.

Now Naruto was stuck studying in the terrace garden, muttering about how he didn't want to be stuck studying, period.

Naruto lay down on the rich green grass facing the sky, with Iruka sitting on the bench surrounded by the books he brought for the prince to study.

The little prince sighed. "Irukaaaaaaaaaa… What's taking _him _so long to come back?"

"Naruto, it's a difficult mission… probably _the _most difficult mission Sasuke needs to accomplish. You have to give him time." Iruka turned towards Naruto, his expression softening at the diminutive blond's longing for the general.

"Yeah? Well, he'd better get his ass…"

"Naruto! language!"

"…back here or I swear to all that is holy, I'm going down there and bring his sorry ass back home!" Naruto said loudly, pretending he didn't hear Iruka scold him about swearing. His fist was raised in the air as if a threat Sasuke could not hear would make the raven come back home.

Iruka simply sighed. The night the general left, Naruto stopped smiling. Yes, he still laughed and grinned like a madman, but his eyes betrayed the broken heart he tried so desperately to hide. _Something must have happened that night._

And for the past three days, every afternoon, Naruto would sit on the terrace ledge of his room and watch the sun set with this sad look on his face. Iruka would peer from outside the door of the prince's room, and watch the blond sadly. He felt helpless that he could not protect his pupil from heartaches such as this, so he tried his best by distracting Naruto, and dumping him with as much schoolwork as possible.

Yes, Iruka was one sadistic meanie who cared for Naruto like he was his son.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei,"

"Yes, Naruto?"

"I was wondering…" Naruto started, his eyes staring up at the stars, and his face, for that brief moment, was sad and melancholic.

An unspoken question was heard.

_Will he come back?_

Naruto suddenly shook his head, and turned towards the pony-tailed teacher, grinning like a fox.

"…does Orochimaru really look like a snake?"

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha spent his first few days in sound observing. He watched the soldiers and the townspeople. He took note of every system within sound, from the town curfew, to the number of guards guarding each street, gate and door. He spied on each of Orochimaru's associates—Kabuto and Kimimaro.

Kabuto was in charge of Orochimaru's sick experiments. He kept his grayish hair tied in a ponytail. He always wore glasses, and a sinister smile was plastered onto his face.

Kimimaro, on the other hand, was the overzealous, trigger-happy but brilliant chief heading Orochimaru's men. The white haired man had been one of Konoha's best soldiers, but he disappeared five years ago and reemerged as the snake's right-hand man.

Before the Uchiha went to Sound, he made a sidetrip to the home of a certain engineer and architect—the one who built the fortress Orochimaru owned. He secretly went in while the man was away on a business meeting. After a few snapshots of the castle's floor plans, Sasuke left and flew to his original destination. By the end of the night, the general had the fortress memorized like it was the back of his hand.

* * *

It had been five days since Sasuke left Konoha.

Again, he was perched on a branch of a tree, watching. He already had a plan; he was just waiting for the right moment to execute it.

Suddenly, a rustle of leaves alerted the pilot to the presence of another. His heart nearly stopped.

'_They can't know I'm here!'_

He turned his head to look, and lo and behold, there was a man standing on the branch beside him.

The man wore a black cloak over his head. Only his eyes could be seen. He was well-built, probably only an inch taller then Sasuke himself.

Before the general could grab his sword (guns were too noisy), the stranger nodded to him in greeting and jumped, running away from the raven, away from the castle until the cloaked man disappeared into the night.

'_Who the hell…? Shit!" _Sasuke ran his hands across his black hair, frustrated.

While it seemed the stranger didn't take off towards the castle and report to Orochimaru, Sasuke didn't want to risk being discovered by anyone just yet. So he, too, took off towards his hideout, all the while wondering who that man was.

'_Was he an enemy, one of Orochimaru's men? Then why didn't he head straight towards the castle? Maybe he was going to report it to someone else. But why the fuck did he nod to me? Fuck. Whoever that man is, I can't take a chance of failing_. _I need to be more careful.'_

The general didn't know who that man was, but in the split second that they looked into each other's eyes…

… Sasuke saw red.

TBC

* * *

Please review, especially if something needs to be explained more. :D

The chapter title is referring to the last scene. :)


End file.
